1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus having an improved base part supporting a display main body and a coupling structure of a stand part and the base part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus refers to monitors for devices, such as televisions or computers, that display a picture employing a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP) or a similar display apparatus.
For example, an LCD monitor includes a display main body displaying the picture through an LCD panel, a base part supporting the display main body, and a stand part provided between the display main body and the base part.
When the LCD monitor is packed for transferring or shipping, a packing volume thereof increases in the assembled state when the stand part is coupled to the display main body and to the base part. To solve the above problem, an LCD monitor has a base part detachable from the stand part (for example, see Korean Utility Model No. 316585), thereby reducing the packing volume during transfer. For reference, the display main body, the base part and the stand part respectively are identified as a monitor, a stand base and a stand post in the LCD monitor of Korean Utility Model No. 316585.
The conventional LCD monitor includes the stand base, the stand post coupled to the stand base, and a monitor supported by the stand post. The stand post and the stand base are detachable from each other and are coupled by a spring. A lower end of the spring is coupled to a pin provided in the stand base, and an upper end of the spring is coupled to a pin provided in the stand post.
In the conventional display apparatus, the stand part is provided to separate from the base part to reduce the packing volume, such that the base part may be lost. Even after the stand part couples with the base part, the stand part may become separated from the base part by external impacts.
Accordingly, a display apparatus according to exemplary embodiments of the present invention has a stand part and a base part foldable onto the display main body to reduce the packing volume without separating the base part from the stand part.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved display apparatus having a base part and a stand part foldable onto the display main body without separating the base part and that prevents accidental separation of the base part from the stand part when subjected to external impacts.